This invention relates to a storage structure for a liquid tank for a marine propulsion unit and, more particularly, to an improved storage tank and closure arrangement therefor for the powerhead of an outboard motor.
It is well known in outboard motors to provide a liquid storage tank that is contained within the outer protective cowling of the powerhead of the motor. Such tanks may be used to contain a supply of lubricant for the engine lubricating system. Although such a location for the liquid storage tank has many advantages, it does give rise to certain problems. For example, it is necessary to insure that the storage tank and, particularly, its fill opening may be readily accessible for ease of filling. This is particularly important when it must be remembered that often times the liquid must be replenished when the motor is attached to a watercraft and the watercraft is in a body of water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,360 entitled "Built-In Tank Containing Lubricant or the like For Outboard Motors", issued on June 16, 1987, in the name of Akinori Kojima and assigned to the assignee of this application, there is disclosed a very convenient arrangement for such a liquid storage tank and its filling. However, the arrangement shown in that patent does present some difficulties in filling. As is well known, the protective cowling of an outboard motor is provided so as to enclose the engine and protect it from the elements during operation. However, there are times when the protective cowling must be removed and the arrangement shown in that patent can present certain problems in connection with the removal of protective cowling. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide access to the liquid storage tank fill opening merely by removal of the protective cowling.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved liquid storage tank for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved liquid storage tank and closure arrangement for an outboard motor.
it is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved liquid storage tank and closure arrangement for an outboard motor wherein the liquid storage tank fill opening may be conveniently accessed upon removal of the protective cowling.